The Heart Will Go On
by MissMariaBlack
Summary: Bella loves edward she has for years but has never told. what will happen when edward finds love in a girl she cant stand? will their friendship be strong enough to fight through it? will bella tell edward how she feels. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my story, this is based on myslef.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

Walking into school I couldn't bear to see him with her I sat in the main hall watching everyone pass in a blur until he walked in I saw him walking past with his brown hair and blue eyes he looked over and we made eye contact but the stare was cold and hurtful I never wanted it to end this way but I guess things don't always turn out the way you plan....

My name is Bella Swan I go to Forks High School everything was fine until he met her. Edward Mason has been my best friend since the first year of high school we've been through everything together he was always there for me as I was for him, wed hang around up his house hours on end just talking about nonsense that by the next day would sound really dumb and we'd have a big joke about it. We are both now in our fourth year everything has been going great until I started falling for him I never intended to yes we dated in the first year but we were young didn't now each other enough anyway since the second year I have been extremely fond of him he's everything you want in a guy sweet considerate good looking … but apparently I wasn't everything he wanted in a girl. I did hope that one day we'd get together again but I never had the courage to ask.

Anyway Edward had gone on holidays one of those short mini breaks I was missing him like crazy I felt lost in school without him it was like missing a part of your body or in my case a piece of my heart.

My phone vibrated in my pocket

"_hello?"_

"_hey Bella its Edward"_

"_hey Edward hows it going"_

"_good you'll never guess what's happened"_

"_what"_

"_I've met a girl"_

Instantly it felt as if someone had ripped a tiny piece of my heart away it happened every time Edward got with a girl I never told him but my best friend Alice Brandon always new.

"_oh yeah um who"_

"_Tanya Denali"_

I knew Tanya very well she was my best friend in elementary school we were always together but since high school we never spoke she went with her popular group who I now call the cold ones which they are they have no pity or compassion for anyone but themselves

"_Tanya?"_

"_yeah she's here as well and we've been talking and hanging out"_

"_Tanya's a cold one Edward she's no good for you"_

"_Bella cant you just be happy for me please I'm really excited about this"_

"_yeah sure I can"_

"_and don't say anything but we kissed"_

I new the little bit of my heart that was ripped was now being torn it took all my self control not to yell down the phone at him or even to tell him how I felt

"_that's nice Edward listen I got to go talk later yeah bye"_

"_wait bel...."_

I hung up I new then I would have to put up with little miss Tanya and her cold friends...

Edward got back but unfortunately so did Tanya I new something was on the horizon but nothing hurt more than that day

I saw Edward walking fast like he was on a mission he went straight to Tanya and kissed her Edward has never known that I saw him do it he thinks I didn't see but I did I caught it I just never said in fear of losing myself, the pain in my chest when I saw them was indescribable I cant explain it I done the only thing I could think of and ran away from there got as far away as I could...

The next few weeks did not get any better Tanya and her cold friends did not make it easy for me everyone in our year thought that I loved Edward and like the coward I am I always denied it only my friends Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen knew the truth. Most of Tanya's' bitching was done over the internet

Edward remained totally oblivious to anything that happened but sooner than later I new he would strike back

"_I hate her Edward she's horrible"_

"_will you stop abusing her in front of me please"_

"_you ask me what I think I'm telling you the truth"_

"_well cant you try to be nice in front of me at least"_

"_don't bring her up I wont need to fake about her then"_

"_fine I got to go bye"_

He walked away from me every time he did that I felt a twinge of guilt I didn't want Edward to be mad at me I hated it, it was like arguing with your brother... I text Edward during third period and told him

"_I'm sorry Edward but you cant make a cat and a dog be friends its the same thing here she hates me I hate her it has nothing to do with you please I don't want to argue with you"_

"_fine but don't go abusing her in front of me say what you want when I'm not there but not while I'm there okay"_

"_okay Edward"_

Soon the rumours started the ones saying I'm jealous of Tanya evidently I was jealous I wanted to be the one he held hands with the one he could talk to when he was bored or upset but instead of me it was Tanya. My friend Alice was a massive help to me during it all she understood how much I loved Edward deep down

Alice: _"Bella stop staring at them"_

Bella: _"she wont look away I've had it she's doing this on purpose she's_ _flaunting him in front of me Alice"_

"_I know Bella but you cant make her stop"_

I looked back over and at that time that bitch Tanya smirked at me

"_that tears it I'm going to go over there and rip her hair out!"_

"_no Bella! That wont help at all"_

Jasper: _"Alice is right Bella it wont help just let Edward go"_

I new they were both right but I couldn't let go or more I didn't want to I new I had to fight for my friendship with Edward, Edward was my life I was nothing without him he was the person who made me see the light at the end of the tunnel. Edward and I argued more and more as weeks progressed it seemed the closer he was getting to Tanya the further he was getting from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I dialled Edwards number one night I wanted to hear his voice that's all I wanted to apologise to him tell him I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting what happened

"_hello?"_

"_ah Bella"_

"_who is this"_

"_Jessica Stanley Tanya's friend"_

"_where's Edward?"_

"_he doesn't want to talk to you okay he hates you he's done with you"_

"_what? Where's Edward put him on"_

I heard him in the background asking who was on the line

Jessica _"its Bella, Edward I told her what you wanted"_

"_what Bella hello?.."_

By now I was sobbing my heart out I had not just only been humiliated but also hurt by the one person I thought would never hurt me

"_I don't care any more goodbye Edward"_

"_wait bell..."_

I ran to my room and phoned jaspers number

"_hello "_

"_Ja..ss...per"_

"_Bella? What's wrong Bella?"_

Nothing I said was coming out right I was sobbing so hard

"_Bella what happened"_

"_It's over jasper they've won Edwards no longer my friend he told them to tell me he hates me"_

"_Bella Edward wouldn't do that"_

"_he did" _I didn't have the voice to say more than two words

"_Bella calm down its okay don't worry maybe you should let Edward go"_

I new I should it was the right thing but as they say the right thing was always the hardest after talking to Jasper I talked to Alice she said the same I new I should but it was too hard it was like saying goodbye to your heart you cant live without it you cant say goodbye either

Edward phoned me several times I refused to pick up in the end I shoved my phone in a pillow and sat on it to stop hearing it after an hour of silence I felt a small vibration from my phone as I guessed it was Edward texting me

"_Bella I never said any of those things I swear I never I promise you"_

my reply was _"okay"_

I didn't know what else to say I wanted to shout but I also wanted to be friends again so instead of either I wrote that.

I didn't sleep at all that night I cried for hours my parents Charlie and Renee tried to comfort me even my sister Rosalie did but nothing worked it was like a huge hole has been cut into my chest. The next day of school did not help whenever I saw him the hole would cut deeper. I thought I'd never be friends with Edward again but something happened that made me fight for his friendship again....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**APOV**

I hated seeing Bella the way she was, it wasn't healthy or right she was so down all the time and she would not let Edward go. The two of them are silly there's a connection there I don't know how but the friendship runs deeper than the skin it goes right down to the heart.

I now Bella and she loves Edward at one point Edward and I dated it didn't last long but during the whole time Bella was upset it was the most awkward I've felt. Bella tried to be brave and hide her feelings but you could see them it may not have been with her actions but the hurt in her eyes said it all.

Now Edward and Bella were arguing and me Jasper and Emmett were trapped in the middle and Angela none of us new what to do we were friends with them both but neither would be in the same room as the other and it was so awkward to hear one badmouthing the other.

I told Bella on numerous occasions to let Edward go move on do something but she wouldn't it was the little bit of faith that Edward had planted in her heart that wouldn't let her. It was as if by letting that little piece of faith go she was officially letting go of Edward and it was something she couldn't or wouldn't do.

Jasper told me Bella had sobbed on the phone to him about Edward and hearing that made me feel bad for her she loved Edward more than anything you could tell in school she was like a puppy following her master me and Jasper aren't the only ones who notice the whole year does and some of the teachers the only ones who don't see it is Bella and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

P.e not one of my best lessons Ill admit I'm not the most athlete person in our year that's more of Alice's' area not mine but I got on with it today was hockey it was the one of the few sports I enjoyed playing it was a good way to release anger. Unfortunately Tanya's' mate Victoria was there another cold one. Victoria hates to be beaten out especially by someone she thinks as in superior aka me and when you repeatedly take ball off her well put it this way sparks fly.

Anyway since that lesson Victoria has been on rocky grounds with me. One break time I was in the quad a little area of the school grounds some other girls from my year started shouting

"_Bella! You got to go Victoria's' looking for you"_

"_what? Why?"_

"_I don't know there's a gang of them on their way"_

I new it was only a matter of time but at that moment I was scared I didn't want to fight no matter how violent people thought I was I didn't want to I wanted to be peaceful but I new if I stayed there I wouldn't be so I ran, as I ran I caught Edwards face I didn't understand the look on his face but at that moment I didn't care I ran all the way to pastoral care they're the ones you go to for support on the way I nearly sent mike newton flying which I apologised for later I ran in and slammed the door shut

"_Bella"_ one of the team asked _"what's wrong"_

"_they're coming after me loads of them are!"_

"_who?"_

"_Victoria and that Tanya's' gang they're coming for me!"_

I new I was screaming and that my classmates were looking through the door but I couldn't care less

"_calm down tell us what happens"_

"_we....."_

at that moment Edward walked through the door

"_hey Bella you okay?"_

I didn't know what to say I wanted to scream bloody murder at him I mean how dare he come asking me if I was okay when he knows perfectly well that its his Mrs that was starting all this but on the other hand I wanted nothing more than to hug him and cry on his shoulder I had missed him I didn't know till that point how much but when he came in the room the part of my heart that was cut twinged in a good way like it had healed a bit.

"_Edward I think you should go your not helping"_ I heard one of the team say

I hadn't realised that I had just stood there staring at him for ages. Edward turned to leave and I wanted so badly to reach out to tell him to wait but I couldn't as soon as he left my cut burst free again that's when I broke down in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

After the ordeal I was so confused I mean the little piece of hope I had of recovering my friendship with Edward had nearly disappeared until he came bursting into pastoral. I was a mess for the day people coming on to me asking questions some having a go...

during dinner I had a spat with Edward which would make me feel worse than I ever could feel

"_Bella!"_

"_what Edward?"_

"_why is pastoral coming onto me saying its my fault about Victoria?"_

"_I don't know I said all of this has got to do with you and Tanya"_

"_well they're having a go at me now about it"_

"_that's not my fault I never said it was"_

"_yeah whatever Bella"_

I was mad no not mad fuming

"_you now Edward not everything in my life is to do with you"_

"_never said it was"_

"_then stop acting like it"_

"_f**k off bitch!"_

I never knew that hearing him say those three little words could literally nearly rip me to pieces the cold look in his eyes reinforced the phrase 'if looks could kill' but I cared to much about my pride to let him see this so instead I walked away it wasn't until I got around the corner did I sit on the ground and cry the bell had already gone but I didn't care because at that moment I felt as if our whole friendship had crumbled.

Later on in the day I was talking to Jasper who told me something that made me determined not give up on Edward

"_Bella you okay?"_

"_do I look okay?"_

"_um no I guess not"_

"_you talk to Edward?"_

"_no and I don't plan to Edward Mason is no longer my friend"_

"_Bella how can you say that he cares about you"_

"_no he doesn't"_

"_I thought Edward would have said"_

I stopped in my tracks curiously interested in what Jasper was saying

"_say what?"_

"_well after Edward left pastoral I ran into him and asked him what's happened he explained I asked him what you're asking yourself why does he care and he told me that even though he's not talking to you he still cares and doesn't want anyone hurting you"_

Those few things Jasper told me made my heart heal that little bit more Edward did care no matter how much he argued with me deep down he cared. When I got home I knew that from that point forward I had to get Edward to be my friend again he cared about me he still did and I definitely cared about him so I tried he went up for a part in the school production of 'Grease' and he wanted to get the role of Danny so after his audition in the quad he was talking to my mates I went over.

"_hey Edward"_

"_what?"_

"_congratulations on the call back"_

"_thanks"_

"_what part did you get a call back for"_

"_Danny"_

"_cool"_

this was the most we had spoken all month so I was going to keep it going as long as possible but of course good things must come to an end so right on cue Tanya and her cold gang I didn't bother hovering around so I left I turned to have one look back and I caught Tanya's eye and as if she wanted to kill me inside she turned to Edward and kissed him right there I just stared before turning and walking away but seeing that only opened the flood gates to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

One day the next week Alice had a house party I knew Edward would be there I didn't know if I was going to go but Jasper Emmett and Alice were basically forcing me. All night I kept glancing at Edward and I caught his eye a few times the silence between us was driving me insane so I decided to text him to ask him if we could sort things out..

"_Edward can we talk please"_

"_what for?"_

"_I know you hate me right now but can we at least get along for the guys sake"_

"_why should I you've been a lousy friend"_

"_I'm really sorry Edward but please talk to me"_

"_not right now in time yes but not right now"_

I could live with that he agreed to talk in time and to me that was progress and was on the way of mending our friendship and the cut in my heart.

Over the next few days me and Edward talked we tried to work things out but I think what did it was my own act of self sacrifice that shows how far I'll go to win back my friendship with Edward

I was on my emails and Tanya came online her name was covered in sad faces so to try and extend a hand in friendship I asked

"_Hey Tanya what's wrong"_

"_nothing"_

"_Tanya I now you hate me but obviously your upset tell me"_

"_its Edward"_

I froze in my seat what was wrong with him

"_what about Edward"_

"_I think he cheated on me"_

that was not what I was expecting at all

"_what do you mean"_

"_the boys went camping and this girl Bethany Cheney you now Ben Cheney's sister went and apparently they were kissing and cuddling and everything"_

"_Tanya Edward would not do that okay he wouldn't Edwards a good guy who likes you very much I now that he does I can tell don't let some stupid rumour_ _wreck that"_

"_why do you care?"_

That was a good question why did I if I was acting the way I wanted I'd be telling her to dump Edward but I knew they were wrong and I couldn't do it to Edward I loved him and to prove it I was helping the one girl I couldn't stand Tanya

"_I don't know why"_

"_well thanks Bella anyway"_

"_its fine Tanya don't worry I got to go bye"_

And with that I had done it I had shown that little bit of compassion that I new proved to myself that I loved Edward more than anyone ever would. The next day I went on my mail and had one off Edward

"_Bella I'm sorry about everything I heard what you said to Tanya and I didn't think you would do that thank you your a good friend"_

I didn't know what to say so I said what I really felt

"_Edward I didn't do it for her I did it for you but after all this I think we should calm our friendship down you'll always be my close mate but just not my best if you get me"_

I had a reply ten minutes later

"_I get you thanks Bella"_

and with that the deep cut I my heart had now half healed and all I had to do was wait in the sidelines for Edward and I could wait forever I had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

The hole in my chest is now healing swiftly and smoothly Edward was back by my side and we were once again like two peas in a pod the first time I went back up his house was weird at first I didn't feel right there as if I didn't belong but it wasn't long before I found my feet again and Edwards mum Esme was lovely as was his farther Carlisle.

Unfortunately good things don't last and now that me and Edward were getting closer again it seemed that Tanya and Edward were drifting further apart. I was there for Edward he would phone and I would listen patiently inside I wanted to scream at him to dump her he didn't need this hassle she was to paranoid I mean just because I went up his house she would go nuts, because me and Edward were laughing in lessons we were flirting, it was getting ridiculous. Even Alice and Jasper were agreeing with me.

It came to the time when I had my birthday bash in my house I invited Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Eric, Angela, Sarah And Jane to it at first I was unsure of inviting Edward but my heart wouldn't have forgiven me if I didn't so I said

"_so Edward I'm having a birthday doo this Friday you can come if you want to"_

"_um yeah Bella sounds great but wont your mum be mad"_

"_no she wont its my party your my guest"_

"_okay if your sure"_

I didn't know until after school but during fourth period Edward had text my mother he had her number you see because I was forever not answering my phone. Anyway he text her saying he was sorry for everything and actually asked permission to come my mother said yes I was so shocked when my mother told me at home. I mean how sweet can a boy get not many would do that I text Edward and said thank you he said it was no trouble at all.

The day before my party things went a little shaky Edward was having real problems with Tanya she was becoming all possessive and that but I stayed out of it. I talked to Edward about it he said that he had actually told her he was off to a rave that night not that he was coming to my party.

"_Edward you cant do that"_

"_its what's for the best this way no one will get in trouble"_

"_I will if you get caught out they'll blame me not you"_

"_no they wont Bella"_

"_they will Edward please just tell her or maybe its better if you don't come I _

_wont mind honestly"_

"_no way I'm coming ill tell Tanya don't worry nothing will come back to you okay"_

"_okay Edward thanks see you later"_

"_bye Bella"_

Even though I was worried about the troubles ahead I was also extremely happy that Edward was coming to my party it wouldn't have been right without him if I'm honest Edwards a part of me he always has been and always will be I don't think I can not be his friend I don't know if he feels the same way back but that's something to be found out another time I'm happy right now the way we are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**JPOV**

The change in Bella after Edward came back was outstanding the difference in her you could tell that she had been missing him that she had not been right without him. I mean when they weren't friends all she did was cry or think she'd hardly do anything in fear of crying or getting upset but now she's a new person she's confident again she has a glow that wasn't there a couple of weeks ago

I don't know Edward to well but me and Alice now there's a connection that runs deep between Edward and Bella and maybe one day they'll realise what that connection is because the two seem to be made for each other.

From what I get off Bella she cant live in a world where Edwards not there I don't know about Edward he doesn't tend to show his feelings on the outside to get the inside story you'd have to be able to read minds.

I get the feeling of protection off Edward as in he'd do anything to make sure that Bella stayed out of harms way I noticed this the day in pastoral he looked so worried and agitated about Bella he wanted to know if she was okay.

I think no matter how much Edward says he hates Bella at times the connection is also there with him holding him to her in a way no one but the two of them will ever understand. Everyone in the year agrees those two have something no one can explain really what but its something like a jigsaw puzzle that hasn't learnt how to piece itself together yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

The party was a big hit the laughs we had were amazing Edward came up earlier we were meant to come up with a plan to as what we were going to do for the night but instead we ended up dancing during which I "accidentally" punched him full on in the face I spent ten minutes apologising but we made up as usual so in the end we had no plan.

Edward that night seemed undecided about Tanya he was unsure of what to do but after the little discussion at the beginning Tanya was a no go subject for the night as Edward said

"_tonight about you not me not Tanya you okay so lets just enjoy it"_

I felt great all night Edward was by my side throughout at one point the gang got a little carried away and we ended up taking pictures of what seemed to be me and Edward kissing it was only a joke thing but the photos looked quite convincing as much as I would have loved to have put them on the internet to see Tanya's and the cold one's reactions we thought best not to so disposed of the evidence.

Next day in the morning I had a text off Edward him and Tanya had broken up I must admit was pretty happy with the news but was also feeling bad because I knew Edward had gotten hurt as soon as that thought registered in my mind I wanted to kill Tanya Edward was a great guy and Tanya had no right to do this to him at all. I phoned Alice to tell her the news and I couldn't help but have a giggle with Alice this is what I had hoped for not in a nasty way as I cared for Edward but now everything was gone all my issues had now melted away to nothing.

Later that day I went up Edwards I thought I should be there for him as I knew he'd be a little down about it all when I first arrived I said sorry and give him a little hug but apart from that we didn't talk about it I think he was trying not to think about it I just hope he knew I was there if he needed someone. We spent the day messing around in his room as we usually do but every known and again id see a look in his eyes that read pain he could try and hide it but I knew Edward to well to know that it was all a show.

The next day in school as I anticipated everyone was blaming me for it Edward loyally defended me against it when he could but at points he couldn't I think I cried twice that day Edward never found out about that. Everyone was saying I was chuffed when actually it was only Alice, I wasn't chuffed at all this had hurt Edward which to me was the highest offence you could get no matter how much I didn't want Tanya to be with Edward I wanted them together because I knew the pain Edward would go through well is now its not right.

I went to lunch with Alice and Edward and what Edward was about to tell me was about to bring my life crashing back to earth.

"_so Edward what's wrong you seem quiet"_

"_well I wanted to talk to you"_

"_go ahead shoot"_

"_me and Tanya might get back together and if we do I was hoping we could try and work it out before it all goes bang this time"_

I felt the cut that was just about healed in my heart throb once again that all to familiar throb.

"_what?" _it came out as a whisper

"_will you Bella?"_

"_no Edward I'm sorry I cant I wont go through it all again if you go back out with her then this time I don't want to be within a 100 miles of seeing it"_

"_come on Bella if she starts ill finish her come on"_

"_no I'm sorry Edward I cant"_

I knew the tears were coming I wanted to help Edward make him happy but at this time I was being selfish I couldn't do it my heart wouldn't let me shed ripped it once not again I wouldn't last this time around. Alice came over to me at that point

"_Bella you okay?"_

"_I cant do it Alice I cant"_

"_its okay Bella its okay"_

"_no its not I love him but he still loves the ice queen"_

"_I'm sorry Bella_

It took all my courage to not burst out in full flood tears but unfortunately one tear betrayed me and Edward caught it

"_Bella what's wrong?"_

"_nothing"_

"_Bella what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry Edward"_

"_for what"_

"_the fact I hate your ex or new girlfriend"_

"_oh its okay Bella I tried you don't want to that's your choice"_

"_thanks Edward"_

For now everything between us was perfect but I knew there was something brewing in the horizon didn't know what but I was going to run at it full speed ahead.


End file.
